


Taste the Rainbow

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trick or Treating, sappysoo, soft, softbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo is back for trick or treating, and Baekhyun is ready to remind him how sweet life is by his side.





	Taste the Rainbow

Soft yellow lights painted the sky, and his fingers laced with the thick grass under them stood still.

 

Kyungsoo haven't seen such a beautiful sunrise in years. And so suddenly, his skin wasn't feeling as irritated, all the cheap makeup wasn't so annoying around his eyes. All the fake blood on his shirt was worth it.

 

Trick or treating was for children, he thought at first. But at that moment, still with the taste of Skittles dropping on his tongue, mixing together with all the nostalgia, he wanted to do that every year.

 

—I told you it was going to be worth it. —Baekhyun was closer, messy blonde locks, contact lenses that already irritated his eyes. His vampire fangs were forgotten already, for they made it too hard to eat Snickers.

 

Kyungsoo only smiled at that, it was indeed worth it. He, that was so hesitant at first, enjoyed every single second. He felt like a child again, reconnecting with a past he so desperately ran away from, now, without knowing why.

 

Baekhyun rested his tired head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Looking as down as he could, Kyungsoo saw the small smile playing his deep red tinted lips.

Seconds later an apple was brought by Baekhyun's hand to his own lips, and a bite was taken.

 

—Dr. Song, the dentist... —He explained with a silly smile as he chewed on the red apple. Kyungsoo chuckled. Dr. Song always gave apples, but even if kids were more interested in candy, she was just too nice. A apple wouldn't hurt.

As he remembered all the times Baekhyun ate an apple at the end of trick or treating, the fruit was risen to his face.

—Eat it, or your teeth will rot. —He joked, imitating the dentist voice.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the apple, inspecting the bite. He considered turning it around to bite somewhere else unharmed, but he froze. The single image of Baekhyun's teeth craved into the bitten apple made him shudder.

 

His tinted lips touched that fruit, his tongue probably did as well. It was there, a kiss, indirect and fantasized, but one he had dreamed about for years. The same kiss that made him run away.

 

Not the kiss, which had never happened in fact, but the sole idea of kissing his best friend.

 

—Are you ok? —Kyungsoo hadn't realized Baekhyun had moved away from him, now staring at his face as he stared at the bitten apple.

 

Kyungsoo could feel the blush on his cheeks burn. He could feel the wave of feelings he ignored for years, all of those, coming back to beat him up and drag him down.

 

And right in front of him was him, the trigger to all of this. The sunrise touched his hair, crowned him as the prince he was. Charming, as the light, and mighty as the sun.

 

Baekhyun was still waiting for an answer, looking into Kyungsoo's eyes in such a welcoming, understanding, loving way.

Kyungsoo didn't want to lose that image, that friend, and so his legs itched to run away again.

But Baekhyun's eyes faltered. For such a brief moment they moved down, they looked into Kyungsoo's lips and not his eyes only.

 

His heart skipped a beat, and in that empty moment he leaped. No more running. Only his lips against Baekhyun's, his hands holding his face and all fit like it was meant to be.

The kiss evolved on it's own, no pushing or pulling from each sides, just a lot of giving in and giving up.

 

And as soft as the morning lights, they broke apart. Eyes still lingering, lips that seemed to want more.

 

—You taste like the rainbow —Baekhyun whispered his joke, his hand touched his friends cheek as he smiled softly. —For how long? — He asked in seriousness, but still so smooth.

 

—Always. —Kyungsoo replied, not hiding his embarrassment, and not hiding himself.

 

—Was that why you left? —The finger tips of Baekhyun's slender fingers dragged against Kyungsoo's bottom lip, to his chin, and to his chest where the hand stayed.

 

—And why I came back. —Kyungsoo reassured him, in silence, that nothing of that was his fault. Baekhyun was the reason why he was confused, but why in that confusion he found himself.

Kyungsoo held his friends hand against his chest and leaned in, to me met halfway by his lips.

 

Morning witnessed the love, the return and the confession. The acceptance of Baekhyun to Kyungsoo's flaws, and all good.

 

He ran away at night, ten years ago, so no one would notice. He came back in the morning, ten years after, so he could start again.

He didn't expect Baekhyun to understand, to forgive, to even let him past the front yard.

 

But there they were, sharing Skittles and kisses, on the first day of November. Because their future was big, but not as big as Baekhyun’s heart. Kyungsoo was finally back, to how many trick or treating trips their legs could take, together, as they should have always been.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should write more of this later (?).  
> Unfortunately I'm on my exam week, so I believe until it's all over, it'll all be kind of shorter.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
